


A Most Unusual Pair

by StardustWhip



Series: Late Night Drabbles [1]
Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustWhip/pseuds/StardustWhip
Summary: People often wondered what Gonzo and Camilla saw in each other.
Relationships: Camilla the Chicken/Gonzo the Great
Series: Late Night Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008285
Kudos: 2





	A Most Unusual Pair

Humans often wondered what Gonzo saw in Camilla. He was a death-defying daredevil, she was… a chicken.

And his answer was always the same: she was smart, witty, beautiful, she had the voice of an angel, and she had the heart of an angel. 

Whenever there was a stunt gone wrong, she would always make sure to visit him in the hospital. She would keep him company and even bring him his favorite books to read so he didn’t have to occupy himself with basic cable. And if there was a performance of the Muppet Show the next night that he was scheduled to perform at, she would make sure to cover for him.

She was always there for him, whenever he needed a shoulder to lean on… So to speak. 

Muppets, on the other hand, often wondered what Camilla saw in Gonzo. She was a natural singer and actress, he was… a plumber-turned-wannabe-daredevil.

And her answer was always the same. He was brave, funny, handsome, creative, and he was much smarter than he got credit for. 

Whenever she suffered from a creative drought for writing lyrics or coming up with the set for her performance, he always tried to cheer her up or calm her down, and once that was taken care of, he would help her come up with something. 

He was the one person to truly understand her. Metaphorically, and literally.

Even after an explanation was given, though, Gonzo and Camilla remained an enigma to most. But they didn’t care. 

Their best friends understood. Kermit, Fozzie, Miss Piggy, or any other member of _the_ Muppets, would never judge them. To the Muppet family, Gonzo and Camilla just made sense. There was nothing _to_ question.

Most importantly, they understood. They saw the beauty in each other, and knew that beauty was seen in them. And that was more than enough.


End file.
